Why didn't I notice?
by awesomemurphy
Summary: Emma is now going back home to vegas. And Diana is not happy. what will happend when the team go to vegas for a case and Spencer goes to surprise Emma but walkes in to something horrible. This is a sequel to " Emma reid's first appearance " so if you havent read that already you should do thaT.
1. Going home

After the day of execution, Emma stayed with Spencer for awhile. At first she didn't want too, because didn't want too be a burden. But Spencer convinced her to stay.

For the weeks she stayed in Virginia she got to know every one in the team. And the team liked having her around. She could make everyone laugh. she cracked jokes and did her best to bring up the mood.

- Are you sure you got everything?

They where at the airport to say goodbye to Emma. She was gonna fly back home.

- Yes Spencer I'm sure.

- Really? Did you know that 74.93 of people visiting their family always forget something. That's because you have a feeling of trust for your family members and don't feel the need to search the hole house or apartment. It's almost like...

- I get it!

Spencer whispered a quiet 'sorry'

- I can't believe you're already leaving, who's gonna be Spence reason to leave his desk before 2 A.M.

- Don't worry JJ. If I know Emma right she will call him and threaten to destroy one of his books that he left in vegas.

They looked at hotch surprised.

- Correct me if I'm wrong but did Hotch just made a joke?

Garcia said

- Give him a break. He can make jokes sometimes.

David tried to defend him but everyone just laughed.

- Flight 84 to las vegas...

- I guess this is it.

Emma took a step forward so she could say her goodbyes.

- Be careful now.

She says while hugging each and everyone of them.

- Don't do anything stupid now.

Spencer said

- Only if you promise me the same. I have to go now

They hugged each other until Emma pulled away and took her bag.

- Call me when you land. So I know you made it back alive.

- Sure thing Spencer

Emma waved before she walked around the corner.

- Why does it feel so wrong letting my sister go home?

- You are just overreacting.

Derek says

- Maybe so. Did you know that...

Emma's p.o.w

She stood in front of the door Afraid to open it. because she knew what was coming. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, but before she could turn around and answer it the door opened. Diana dragged her inside the house and throw on the floor and kicked her.

- You little piece of shit!

And so she went on and on of how useless and disgusting Emma was. How she had been hiding in Virginia with Spencer because she was a coward. Emma now knew that this time around thing will be WORSE.

Writers note: I hope you like it. I am not at writing fight scenes but I will try and do my best. Because it will be more abuse now. If you liked it then follow and favorite. Remember that you are beautiful and I love you.


	2. The visit

Spencer p.o.w

Spencer was getting worried. When he called Emma she didn't answer right away, it could take hours before she called him back and if he asked her about it she would come up with a lie.

But now they were gonna work a case in las vegas. Spencer wanted to surprise Emma. When they closed the case he was gonna visit Emma and his mother before going back to Virginia.

- Is it okey if I leave now and visit Emma and mom.

Spencer asked with his bag already to go.

- Yeah we can handle this without you. Meet us at the airport.

- Sure thing Hotch.

Emma's p.o.w

I slowly opened the door. When I walk in the kitchen I found my mom sitting on a chair glaring at me.

- Hi!

I tried with a smile

- Did you call Spencer?

- No!

I answered too fast.

- Don't lie to me!

Diana got up from her chair

- I forbade you to talk to him!

She walked up to me but I didn't back away.

- If I don't Talk to him he will know that something is wrong!

- Don't scream at your mother.

She grabbed my hair and throw me to the floor and took of her belt.

- Have told him about this?

She whipped me on the back.

- Huh? have you?!

She did again and again. It hurt like hell but I couldn't show her any weakness.

- I don't want spencer to know that his mother is a fucking bitch.

I said looking straight in to her eyes

- How dare you!?

She raised the belt and went for another round.

later

I felt the blood dripping down my back. I heard the sound of her tossing the belt next to me. she grabbed my hair and pulled me to her face.

- Look at me!

I looked into her eyes. I could smell the alcohol in her breath.

- Don't you ever say that again!

She slammed my head to the ground, and I felt how my head cracked open. She kicked my ribs before walking out slamming the door behind her.

I felt sleepy my, head hurt, my sight started to blurry then it all went black.

Spencer and Derek stood outside the door.

- You didn't have to come with me.

- I wanted to come. I miss her.

Spencer smiled and knocked on the door but no one opened.

- That's weird.

- How come maybe they're just out or something.

Spencer took out his phone and called Emma. They heard the phone inside the house.

- Emma wouldn't leave the house without her phone.

He said and looked at Derek. Derek sighed and kicked the door.

- I'm not paying for that.

Derek said while Spencer walked pass him inside the house.

- Emma!

Spencer shouted when he got inside. When he walked in the kitchen his world froze, he couldn't move. On the kitchen floor he found his sister beaten up and bleeding heavily from her head. He fell to his knees and took Emma in his arms,

- DEREK CALL 911!

Derek walked in the kitchen and saw the scene. He acted fast and called 911, When he walked back in to the kitchen his hart broke. Spencer was leaning with Emma in his arms crying

- Emma wake up!

Spencer screamed

- Screaming isn't gonna help anyone.

Spencer didn't answer but he knew Derek was right.

- Come on Emma please just open your eyes.

And as if she had heard him she opened he eyes.

- S-spencer?

Her voice came out like a whisper, Spencer could barely hear her.

- yes Emma I'm here

- B-but you're suppose to be in Virginia

- That's not important right now. Look at you! What happened?!

- Are you crying? Why?

- Don't worry about me, I'm fin. Me and Derek are here.

- Hi sweetie!

Derek sat down beside Spencer who was sitting on his knees with Emma's head on them.

- Can you tell me and your brother what happened?

- No, Spencer isn't suppose to know about it.

Derek looked at Spencer, but he couldn't take his eyes off of his sister.

- What do you mean by that?

Spencer asked trying to be calm.

- I just told you that I couldn't tell you, idiot

She laughed but it turned into a cough. Spencer couldn't help but chuckle.

- Always keeping secrets from me. Why are you always so stubborn?

He stroke a lock of hair from her face. She smiled at him and said

- I got that from you.

They heard the ambulance and Derek went out to update the doctors.

- Oh Emma what have you gotten into?

The tears fell down his face.

- Don't cry Spencer.

Emma reached her hand to his face to wipe away the tears, and said

- I'm fine, don't worry.

- How can you say that When you're cover in cuts and bruises?

- Like you've never been hurt before.

- You really are something special.

- Another thing I got from you.

She smiled at him before the doctors took her away.

Spencer got in the ambulance with Emma while Derek took the SUV, He calls the team and tells them what happened. They all meet at the Hospital.

Writers note: Sorry for the late update. I hope you liked it, if you did then pls follow and favorite. Remember that you are beautiful and that I love you.


	3. waiting at the hospital

_you should read the writers note at the end of this chapter I have some informtion you should read. PLS have a happy reading._

In the waiting room Spencer was freaking out. He walked backed and fourth. Others who walked by could sense the tension and see the rage in his eyes.

Derek couldn't stand it any more so he tried to reason with him.

- You have to sit down and relax man

- Don't tell me what to do!

Spencer snapped but soon regretted it and sat down on a chair anyway.

- Sorry it's just ...

- I get it. It's your sister

Everyone looked sadly at him. They sat in silent waiting for the doctor

About an hour later

- Emma Reid?

The doctor called and Spencer flew out of his chair

- Yes!

- Emma is fine. We stitched the wound on her head and she has a bad concussion. The cuts on her back are pretty deep but no need for stitches. And also a broken rib.

- Can we see her?

- She's asleep now but you can wait in her room until she wakes up.

- Thank you

They walked into the hospital room and Spencer gasped. Now when Emma didn't have any sleeves and no make up you could clearly see the cuts and bruises over her arms and a few on her face.

- H-how?

Spencer couldn't speak his throat was dry.

- This isn't Emma's first visit here, she usually comes here alone so when I heard that you where here I got surprised.

- She comes here often?

Derek asked

- Yes she will come here a few times a month. But a few months ago she stopped coming, I thought that she finally had gone to the police but then she came back with another cut that needed stitches.

- Do you think that she was being abused?

- Yeah it was clear, but when I confronted her about it she got mad and said she would leave and I couldn't let her leave so I stooped asking questions.

It became quiet and everyone had their looks on Spencer. Spencer however couldn't stop staring at Emma until he asked the doctor question.

- How long?

- The first time was two years ago. I'm sorry but I have too check on my other patients,

The doctor walked out the room. Spencer walked to Emma's side and grabbed her hand

" How could I have been so blind. "

Spencer thought

- It's my mom isn't?

He looked around the room to meet their eyes. No one said anything until David nodded and said

- Yes, probably. I'm sorry Spencer.

Spencer grabbed a chair, sat down and desperately pulled his hands through his hair. JJ sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

- This isn't your fault Spencer.

She said

- Yeah kid there is no way you could've known.

Derek followed

Spencer shook his head.

- No! I knew! I knew something was wrong but I decided to look the other way and see how that went! whenever I talked about her she couldn't look me in the eyes. I knew she was hiding something.

The silent come back. It was nothing they could say to make him feel better. So everyone grabbed a chair and waited for Emma to wake up.

Two hours later

Everyone except Spencer had gone to get something to eat. Spencer didn't want to leave Emma because if she woke up he wanted to be there. He tried to read a book but he got stuck on the same page, he was too worried to concentrate. But finally he heard Emma turning in the bed.

- S-Spencer?

He took her hand.

- Yes I'm here.

Emma looked at him

- Am I at the hospital?

- Yes

- So you know?

- About mom? Yes.

Emma looked away and cursed under her breath.

Writers note: And once again I'm sorry for the late update. I want you to know that I am thinking about making Emma Reid as a series. so look forward for more fanfics about Emma. But I will finish this one before making the next one. I was also thinking about start writing fanfics about the new tv show The flash. Actually on christmas Eve (on 24th because thats when we celebrate christmas in Sweden ) I will post a one shot about Barry and Caitlin, so if you like the flash and ship Barry and caitlin then you should read it. And if you haven't watched the flash yet you should totally do that. Remember that you are beautiful and that I love you.


	4. telling the truth

- Why didn't you tell me!?

- Because you loved her. I didn't want to hurt you with the truth. She's mean to me not you.

- That doesn't matter! You're my sister, I'm suppose to protect you.

Emma turned her head to look at him

- You would of dropped everything. Your study, your career, and your dreams. I couldn't let you do that.

They just looked at each other not braking eye contact.

- How long? When did it started?

- That doesn't matter.

- How long?!

- As long as I can remember

Emma looked away but Spencer still had his eyes locked on her.

- Even when we were kids?

His voice was so low that Emma could hardly hear it. but she did and she nodded.

Spencer's jaw dropped.

- And I never notice?!

He looked down at his feet ashamed. He can't believe that his sister was abused under the same roof he lived in.

Emma looked at him, she really regret saying anything now.

- Spencer this isn't your ...

- I'm sorry.

Spencer tried to keep his voice steady but he failed terribly. His head is still hanging down.

- I'm so sorry

- Spencer are you crying?

She didn't need to ask. Emma could clearly see the tears streaming down is cheeks. Quickly he reached up to wipe them away, but it didn't matter cause new ones would fall.

Emma's heart brake.

- This isn't your fault!

she said

- YES it is! I should of known.

- There is no way you could of known!

- Really! There is NO way I could of know that my sister was being abused under them same roof as me?

- I'm a good liar!

- No! It all make sense now! the way you used to look at mom when you thought no one was watching, Why you always was so happy to see me when I came home from school or why you stuttered whenever I found a bruise and you told me that you got pushed in school. It wasn't because you were afraid of the bullies. you were afraid that I would find out the truth.

Emma couldn't answer. She knew that her brother was right.

- Why didn't I notice?

Spencer clinched his fists

- It's an easy profile. You always wear long sleeves and jeans even though it's like a 100 degrees outside. When ever I talked about mom you looked down your feet and laughed to hide it. Why? How could I have been so blind?

- Spencer look at me.

He didn't move. he still kept his eyes on the floor.

- Look at me!

Spencer looked up his eyes red from crying. Emma felt the tears wanting to fall from her too.

- It was my decision not to tell you. Because I needed you to go your own way. Not a way you were forced to choose because of me. Whenever you talked about using you mind to fight crimes and catch the bad guys I got so proud. And when you told me you had to move away for your final class and that after that you would start working for the FBI, I was so happy for you. You are a hero in my eyes.

now she was crying too

- A hero should be able to save his own sister.

Spencer said before leaning over to hug her and without hesitation she hugged back.

- I'm gonna save you Emma. I swear to god I will save you.

- How?

- We will catch her!

Writers note: So many feeling! I really hope you liked this chapter even tough it was so short. Remember that you are beautiful and that I love you.


	5. Relived

Emma pulled away from the hug.

- Are you seriously willing to arrest her?

- Yes! I can't believe you asked me that. I would do anything to you. I would kill for you. But if I killed someone I would have to go to prison and leave you here alone.

- And if the police interviewed me I would have to tell them the truth

- That totally unfair! You can tell the police the truth but not your own brother?

- Come on! I did it because I love you.

- You still should of told me.

- What ever! You know now right.

- Yes and I wont let her touch you again.

He grabbed her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

- Do you understand me? I wont let her hurt you again.

Emma didn't know what to feel. Her mind was filled with all kinds of emotions. But most of all relief, No more pain, no more cuts or bruises, no more hiding and lying. She could live a normal life. She didn't know what to do. So she started to cry again but this time it's because she's so happy that she doesn't know what else to do. She started sobbing and Spencer took her in his arms and kissed her head.

- Thank you

Emma whispered

- You don't have to Thank me Emma. I'm your brother. It's my duty to protect you.

Emma just nodded

After that they heard a group of nawwws in the door opening. The team is back

- Did you make your sister cry Spencer?

Garcia scold him

Spencer didn't know what to do so he...

- What...I...eh...um...

Everyone just laughed.

- Did you guys sort things out?

Emily asked

Emma and Spencer looked at each other

-Yes, we did

Emma said

then Hotch asked

- So no more secrets?

- No more secrets

Spencer said

After awhile of talking the doctors cleared Emma to go.

Once they stepped out of the hospital Emma stopped.

- So what's the plan?

- What do you mean sweetheart?

Derek asked

Emma put her hands in the air

- I don't know, what are we suppose to do?

Spencer put a hand on her shoulder

- You are not gonna do anything

- What?! No! i want to help.

- No you and Garcia are gonna head back to the station and wait for us there.

- But..

- Don't worry. It's gonna be alright.

- Emma nodded and walked away with Garcia.

Writers note: I hope you liked this chapter. I know that I said that I would do a christmas one shot about SnowBarry but if get time I will do a Christmas one shot about Emma and Spencer too. Remember that you are beautiful and that I love you.


End file.
